minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 9!
Chapter Nine One day 'till Christmas... They all stood in sullen, shocked silence. Rengeki felt like her mind was slow and sluggish, unable to process the recent events. She kept seeing the silver pistol and hearing her friend’s agonized screams. It was too much. Everyone remaining in the group seemed fazed. It was quiet for so long. All it seemed to do was amplify the pain left by the two now captive group members. The silence was shattered like glass against a bullet with a sudden cry of anguish. The cry suddenly became strangled, as if being withheld, and then was replaced with messy, gasping sobs. It was Narrator. Not sure what to do, everyone else just stared. However, something had broken. Soon, Rengeki’s sight was blurred by her own tears. Her shoulders shook with the effort of holding them in. Domitron covered his face in an attempt to hide the suddenly forming tears. Slayer, who had already been crying, now allowed herself the ability to let out muffled gasps of air between silent sobs. Small drops of liquid trailed down Alex’s unclear face. They stayed like that for another moment. Then, Alex wiped his face and spoke. “We have to save them.” Narrator immediately rose up, almost glaring at the man. “Of course we have to!” He said pointlessly. Domitron moved to his irate friend’s side and gave him a reassuring pat, smiling weakly. “s’not saying we shouldn’t. Crying isn’t going to help get them back.” Narrator sighed and nodded. “Alex, where would they have gone?” Slayer asked, looking suddenly a lot younger than she ever had before. Her arms hung limply at her sides, as if the fight in her was gone, but she also had an odd spark of hope dancing in her eyes. “Policia’s house. He’s one of the ones that’s been acting off, and his house is the only one with enough security and legal rights to house all the weapons,” Alex informed them. “That’s… a long walk,” Rengeki commented. “This is my house; I can get my own gosh darn car,” Domitron huffed, marching into his home. For the most part, it was undisturbed. Without trouble, Domitron grabbed his car keys, opened his garage, and got into his black car. He gestured for his friends to get in. They did so without hesitation. “Wait,” Slayer put a hand on Domitron’s arm, stopping his movements. “Poli has state of the art technology guarding his house at all times of the day. We can’t get in.” “That, Ocelot, is why we’re stopping by my office to turn them off.” Alex said. Domitron nodded his affirmation and started driving. ---- After their detour, they pulled up in front of a large estate with an electric fence, spotlights, and numerous landmines in the front yard. When Alex stepped up to the front gate, it unlocked and swung open. The man gave them a grin. “Owner perks.” “Careful, he has bombs in the yard. Stick to the stones placed haphazardly,” Slayer reminded them. Agonizingly slowly, the group hopped from stone to stone up to the large mansion. It was primarily yellow and white, with metal decorations on the edges of platforms and rims for a dangerous look. The door was unlocked. “Bingo,” Rengeki said. She nudged the door open slightly and peered in. The lights were off and it was hard to see, but she noticed a few out of place tables and chairs, as if they had been hastily rammed off to the side in a rush. No one else was in the room, so she opened the door further and stepped quietly into the main foyer. Domitron strode up to her side and scanned the dark room. “Where are they?” Narrator asked in a harsh whisper, gritting his teeth. Rengeki turned to look at his face, and realized that Narrator wasn’t directing the question at anyone but himself. Slayer shook her head. “Not here, that’s for sure,” she said sympathetically. They moved deeper into the room, looking at anything of interest. Suddenly, Slayer shouted in alarm. The shout was cut off abrubtly, but it was enough to make everyone whirl around in concern for the girl. Metallic, yet realistic, fingers covered the girl’s mouth. Another set of them bound Slayer’s hands behind her back. The ponytailed brunette struggled, hyperventilating and screaming as best she could. Her feet scrabbled for purchase on the floor, but kept slipping. The captor was a robot designed to look exactly like Nico. Despite the emotionless, robotic eyes staring into everyone, the robot still seemed to look very angry and terrifying. “SLAYER!” They all screamed. The fake Nico started pulling its prisoner back, dragging Slayer farther away from her salvation. The young girl’s escape attempts grew in franticness and desperation. Suddenly, the robot’s grip tightened. Slayer screamed, but the sound was even more muffled than before. Tears sprung from her eyes. It was crushing her. Slayer’s movements suddenly cut off, and she locked her terrified gaze on her friends. Without thinking, Rengeki grabbed a nearby lamp off of a table and flung it at the duo. “GO! I’LL HANDLE THIS!” She ordered the others. Other shouts were being heard from upstairs. People knew they were here. Their footsteps thudded up those stairs as she faced the slightly stunned robot. Rengeki’s gaze hardened as she grabbed a metal decoration. “Someone’s going to pay.” Domitron, Alex, and Narrator raced up the stairs, towards the shouting noise. Alex rammed pen the two double wooden doors, revealing a large library with a grand glass window that allowed in a stream of moonlight to illuminate a circle on the ground. The bookshelves lined the far walls, so the main floor was filled with bean bags, carpets, and small tables. However, something new occupied the floor. The masked man stood, slightly leaning on his hip, holding two guns: a silver pistol and a simple revolver. Flanking him were two robots, a fake Rengeki and a fake Policia. Rengeki still held Pig Master, while Policia’s fake had Order. The two children looked at the trio, revealing a black eye on Order’s face and several burn marks on Pig’s. The man, not missing a beat, pointed the guns at both of his prisoners. “You just don’t learn, do you?” He hissed. Domitron backed up, holding his hands in a show of defenselessness. He couldn’t mess up again. He didn’t want to freeze up again. Narrator, beside him, was terrifyingly still and unmoving. Alex tensed before he spoke. “What’s your bargain?” The man laughed coldly upon hearing that. “Glad to know someone’s playing the game right. I want you to hand me ownership of this wikia. With owner powers, I could finally right your wrongs, Alex.” He responded. Alex paused, confused. “Pardon?” “Y-you don’t remember, do you!?” The man tightened his grip on the guns. Domitron whimpered quietly, afraid he was about to pull the trigger. “Perhaps this will jog your memory!” He deftly slapped the mask off of his face, revealing light colored hair and apple green eyes. Domitron didn’t recognize him. Neither did Narrator. Alex did. Even without facial expressions, everyone could tell what Alex’s face was like. Shock instantly replaced all other emotions on the owner’s face. “Y-you were banned… years ago…” He stammered. The man smiled. “Yep. And I’m back and want revenge. Now, what’s it going to be, staff? Ownership for two lives. Fair trade,” the cruel person said. “Do-“ Order’s voice suddenly rose to a higher pitch as Policia’s robot double attempted to strangle her. “Don’- AG-d…iT!” She choked out. The second she stopped speaking, the robot lessened its grip. The red marks on Pig Master’s neck suggested they had known this was a punishment for speaking. Domitron glanced at Alex, concerned. He wasn’t sure what his friend would do. Alex looked down, as if thinking. Moments passed. “Deal. You get ownership,” he said suddenly with finality. The man grinned manically, throwing his guns to the ground and stepping forward. He held out his hand. “Shake on it to seal the deal, Alex, I know how this works.” He threatened. Without a word, Alex moved up to take his hand. A gunshot sounded. Then another. A scream. Gunshot. Domitron saw flashes of light and smoke. He heard Pig scream. A body was on the floor. Two other heavy objects collapsed. Two bodies sank to their knees. It took a second to process what was going on. Narrator stood in the center of everything, tall and dangerous, breathing heavily. Two guns were locked tightly in his grip. The robots were down, having been shot. The man wasn’t moving. Alex ran forward and helped Pig Master get back up. Domitron quickly helped Order to her feet. Narrator threw the guns ferociously at the man’s corpse, and then followed up with a swift kick and a hard stomp. “NEVER HURT ORDER AGAIN!” He screamed, face red with anger. Order coughed. “It’s OK. I’m OK. We’re OK. It wasn’t nearly as bad as you think it was, I promise.” She staggered over to her OC and hugged him tightly. Domitron let out a small yelp of alarm, grabbed the revolver, and ran downstairs. “Ren! Slayer!” He shouted. “We’re here! We’re OK!” Rengeki responded, waving one arm back and forth. The two girls were on a couch. Rengeki’s leg was red and starting to bruise, and Slayer’s arm was being tenderly held by the other arm. A disassembled and wrecked robot corpse lay nearby. “We did it,” Domitron said breathlessly. “We’re all alive.” “And with only one more day until Christmas,” Pig said as Alex helped him down the stairs, Narrator and Order in tow. And this time, it was a happy thing. Category:Blog posts